He Will Wait
by TheSapphireNemesis
Summary: Hey, do you remember? Or did you forget? All those years I spent, waiting like a dog waits for his master? It's alright if you don't, because either way I will sit here - awaiting your return. You promised. Where is that promise now? (Requested by 0oRino0)
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Hey, do you remember? Or did you forget? All these years I spent, waiting like a dog does for it's master? That one spot, on top of the large hill and under the old oak tree? Where the acorns fell, where the grass grew an unmistakeably green. The spot where we buried a box with all of our favorite things?

It's alright if you don't, because either way I will sit here - awaiting your return. We made a promise - you pinky promised. We'd come back, we'd play again, we'd hold hands once more. Where is that promise now? I sit here, with an undying desperation to see your face once more. Your dark, yet brilliant lavender eyes; and your soft, silky and short violet locks of hair. That shy way of figeting your fingers, blushing madly how you used to when ever I made a joke about you.

We climbed these branches together, never too high in fear that you would fall. But we climbed, nonetheless, and when we reached our limit we sat there for hours until the sun gave away the sky to the moon. The lights of the city, shining in tune with the stars, stretching into the sky. Then you gasped, forgetting that your father was expecting you home soon. And you smiled, saying that we would play again. You walked away, saying you'd see me soon.

And as your figure disappeared off as a dot, I watched you walk away. Far away, until I couldn't see you any longer. I waited there for two hours in the dead of night, hoping that maybe you'd have a change of heart and come running back. But you didn't so I resigned to go home and realized that no one was home. Mom was probably off getting drunk - surely just to come back and hit me - and Seris probably ran away again. Or maybe she just didn't want to come home. It's not like she would be the first one.

So I slept, dreaming about you. At the crack of dawn I ran back to our hill, but you weren't there. It was early, so I passed it over... and then I waited.

And waited... and waited... I waited until the sun grew black, and when it came yellow again. I waited when spring suddenly grew to a humid summer; and I waited until the leaves began to change colors. I waited in the cold of winter, in the dead of Christmas Eve night, searching the snow for your face. The desperation to see you was too great for me. I waited and waited, only my dog, El at my side, and when the day was just about over I'd reluctantly give up and go home.

By New Year's, your name was embedded in my brain. Everything about you. The way you smiled, the way you figeted, the way you mumbled and the way you laughed. Your face, now a distant memory, held it's place in my heart.

It wasn't long until mom killed herself, leaving Seris and I by ourselves. Wasn't long after that when Seris decided she didn't like taking care of me, so I was set on the streets. No room in the orphanage, so I stayed under the old oak.

And then, one day, the lonely spot on the hill was inhabited by four. El and I, of course, were there - but there was a couple there as well. They were having a picnic, having too much fun to even notice my presence. I sat under the tree, wondering why my mom couldn't have been like her - or wondering how it was possible that a man and a woman _actually _loved each other.

The man was fair-skinned, with a full head of white, blonde hair and cool blue eyes. He seemed strong, very strong. He put his muscled arm around the woman's shoulder. She had the longest, blondest hair I had ever seen. Not as beautiful as yours, but it came at a close second. Her eyes were a faded gray, but even with such monochrome colors, she was happy. The happiest woman I had ever seen before.

Then I heard, "Mom! Dad! Guess what? I caught a butterfly!" A kid my age ran up to them; with the same hair and eyes as the father, but the same shape of his head and eyes as his mother. In his hands was a jar, with a small blue butterfly caught inside. He looked happy, they looked happy.

I stared at them with longing for that. My eyes were already sad, waiting for a person that would never come. Strange that I always waited for something I never had. Father certainly never came back, mother wasn't going to anytime soon, and Seris didn't seem at all motivated to. She got that from mom, I suppose. Then there was you, who I waited for desperately day and night. Now there was this... _family_, and I wished they were my family.

I wish...

I wait...

And nothing ever comes.

It wasn't long until I noticed that they had figured out my presence. I was huddled in my blanket, not exactly cold but trying to hide the fact that I was malnourished. The married couple exchanged glances and a nod, and he came up to me, kneeling down so we were at eye level. El growled at him, and I made no movement to hush him.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I stared at him, not answering his question. He blinked, "What're you doing out here?"

"Waiting," I deadpanned, as if it was obvious.

He glanced back at his family, then at me, "For who?"

"Her."

"Your mother?"

"No, mother's dead."

His eyes held sympathy in them, and I had no bone in my body that wanted to rip his eye out. I had never had... sympathy before. It felt strange. Was this what it was liked to be cared? He bit his lip, thinking, "Are you hungry?" I thought for a moment, then nodded. He smiled, "Come on, then. We have enough to spare." I didn't move. I looked terrible under my blanket. I was dirty, my clothes weren't in the best conditon, and I was basically skin and bone. I didn't want to come out looking like this.

The man frowned, "Do you want us to move over here?" I nodded, vaguely. He stood up, "We'll be right back."

I won't go into the details, because I'm sure you don't care to know them, but all you need to know is that they instantly liked me. From then on out, I was Elsword Seiker. Well, when Erika (the woman) wasn't around. When she was, I was Elsword Rune. But I always remembered that I was a Seiker. Chung, their son, was nice, but he got annoying from time to time. El and I always played together, but you were always in the back of my mind. Erika and Nathan (the husband) didn't mind if I left as long as I came home on curfew (which was strictly eight P.M., not a second over), so do you know what I did with my days?

I waited. For you. I sat under that tree, waiting for you to return. Sometimes Chung would bring his friends (Blackcrow Raven, which became our brother when his family died in a car accident; Allegro, the laziest guy I know; and Noel, a fatty who's nicer than he seems) and himself along, and I didn't mind since I had someone to hang out with. But I never told them who I was waiting for. They could ask, time and time again, but I would never tell. Actually, I became quiet silent when I was asked. I never knew why I could never speak of you. Maybe I was ashamed? Depressed? I was never sure, but even when I questioned it, I never said anything.

You were a legend. A myth. You were never erased from my mind. I dreamt about you. What started out as just one day of playing with you, became a life-time I could never get rid of. Yes, somehow I fell in love with you. One afternoon, that was all it took to fall head over heels for you. But you were gone now, and you were surely never to come back.

Just like everyone else, right, Aisha?


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Life Without You

**I kinda felt embarrassed writing this chapter...heh-heh...first time ever I mentioned some M-rated stuff. But Please enjoy! :3**

Chapter 2

_Aisha, I want you to know how I've been going on without you. Without your radiance, your sunshine, and your smiles. Well, I waited, as I told you before - but when I wasn't waiting, I was watching._

_Watching what, you ask? The world. My friends. My replacement family. I watched the world from a dull prespective. When everyone saw light, I saw darkness. When everyone saw the sun, I saw the moon. The world in my eyes was polar opposites. I acted like I was happy, but in reality - without you, I was lost. Confused. I didn't know what to make of everything. I was empty. When people left the room, I nearly killed myself with the worry that they may not come back. When the lights went off at night, I was afraid when I woke up they would be gone._

_Okay, so maybe I'm being a little melo-dramatic. But this is the truth. This is how I felt my entire life. Before the Seiker (or Rune) family, that was the routine I was accoustomed to. They would hang around me for awhile, and then when I turned around they'd leave me with nothing. To this day I have no idea where (and I don't speak about) Seris is. It scared me when Erika went out to the grocery store. Raven was probably the only one in the world that noticed this (and, of course, Chung did over time - as well as Nathan and Erika, but Raven was the first). He never brought it up, however, and the only reason I know he knew is because of the uncertain glances. But he had his own demons to face, so he never said anything. I didn't want him too._

_Chung never knew, of course, about my past. Only... he wasn't as quiet about it as Raven was. Well, why just tell you what happened? Let me show you..._

I let out another laugh as Echo impersonated Rena once more.

"Oh, Raven-kun~! My love for you is so great that I would happily give you my body!" Raven let out a groan, but he was still smiling. There was no doubt that we all agreed that Rena, compared to the rest of our age group, had matured the fastest. Well, in the curves sense. Her personality still resembled that of a ten year olds (us being thirteen).

Tom scoffed, "I have no idea why she likes you - there isn't really anything to like."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "And what are you talking about? You're the shortest kid in class, aside from Chung!" Chung scowled, opening his mouth to say something, but Raven interrupted him. "And also, I have what every lady wants. A giant co-"

"Say what you think is there. In reality, you're just a horny girl with a wet va-jay-jay." Tom smirked.

Chung laughed, "Haha- Tom's right about that! You're - hey wait a minute! I am _not _the shortest kid in class!"

"Oh please! People mistake you for an elementary student!" I joked, rolling my eyes.

Echo began to laugh, while the others either smirked or snickered. A few nods were passed as a vein in Chung's forehead popped, "O-oh yeah? At least I take baths, wild boy!"

"Yeah, _baths._ I take showers. You're the one that still takes _baths _like a little kid."

"I am NOT a kid!"

Lento shrugged, "Coming from the guy who still thinks that babies come from storks."

Raven clicked his tongue, "And thinks Santa Claus is real."

Tom smirked, "And leaves teeth under his pillow for the tooth fairy."

I sighed, "And makes me check under the bed and closet for the Boogie Man."

Echo rolled her eyes, "And still wears floaties."

Chung wasn't so sure what to say, so we all began to laugh. Then Allegro smiled and said, "You have to check under his bed for the Boogie Man?"

I nodded, "Nathan, Erika, Raven and I alternate nights. We also have to read him a bed time story."

Chung pointed an accusing finger at me, "Hey! Cheap shot you asshole! At least I don't wait under a tree all day!"

The table - we were at lunch - went quiet. Deathly quiet. I never talked about why I was stupid enough to wait for Aisha. I didn't even tell them who I was waiting for. I didn't even know why I was stupid enough to take Nathan and Erika's invitation to stay with them. I was a kid then, I knew no better. A broken kid, at that. I was a puppy who had been kicked around too many times - a rescue dog, if you will. I was saved, but that didn't mean I still didn't harbor scars from the past.

I stood, "I gotta go."

Chung, suddenly realizing what he'd done, stammered, "W-Wait! I didn't mean to say it like that!"

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I deadpanned, "I'll see you in Math - Lento, Tom."

They all glared at Chung, as I exited the cafeteria.

_It wasn't the best day of my life, let me assure you. I was all twisted up after that. I hated when people talked about me waiting for you, or about my past. I also hated talking about being taken in by Nathan and Erika. I was grateful for it, of course, I just rather no one knew. And no one _did _know at that table, aside from Chung and Raven. Well, I was sure they knew that I had some sort of bad past for the ways I acted sometimes, but I think they never knew that I homeless before they found me. Who wants to be friends with a dirty, homeless kid?_

_To make my day better, I was reminded of you again. Well, not exactly reminded by the way she talked for acted or anything - but just because love was mentioned. Everytime I heard that word you pulsed in me. _

_So when _she_ wanted me in a way I didn't want her, well..._

I hated middle school - it was a dumb idea, if you asked me. I glanced over, just to see Allegro and Hanna - Tom's older sister - making out. They'd been dating for at least four months - the longest relationship I'd seen (minus marriages). I wondered who would be ditching the other first. I just didn't believe in love - aside from Aisha. But, again, she was gone and wasn't likely to come back.

I felt someone grasp my shoulder. I blinked, turning around and found Rena - smiling flirtatiously at me. I almost groaned. She had a crush on me ever since Raven and Allegro made it both clear they were into other girls. "Hey, Rena, what's up?" I deadpanned.

She winked, "I was just wondering if you wanted to... _hang out_." Hang out? In middle school, those terms used toward the opposite sex while winking meant: 'I want your body right here, right now.' And I didn't want her body.

"Uh, sorry, Rena, but I got somewhere to be." I quickly lied, her shining green eyes boring into my own. Her long blond ponytail reached the hem of her bright green tank top. Rena really was beautiful, she just... wasn't attractive in the way a _middle school guy _would want.

She raised a blond eyebrow, smiling, "Where? Somewhere convenient... like, the boys' bathroom, or somewhere private?"

I shook my head, "No, more like somewhere where I could die. Like, a graveyard - or a Justin Bieber concert."

She laughed, running her fingers through my hair, "Oh, Elsword, you're so funny."

I recoiled, spinning on my heel, "See you later, Rena. Have fun flirting like a drunk stripper with anyone but me." I walked, faster and faster. Truth be told, I wanted to die. I just wanted to lie in a bathtub, cut the artery in my wrist and wait until I died of blood loss. I mean, a father that never wanted to stick around - a mother who would rather die than see my face; a sister that left me on the streets, and a girl who left me in the shadow of her light.

_You, Aisha._

Rena sighed behind me, stomping off to who knows where. Probably off to complain to Eve - the girl of Chung's dreams - about how her life was 'unfair' because she couldn't get laid. Actually, I really don't even think she's sexually active. Wait - scratch that - I don't think _any _of my friends are sexually active. They just joke around, saying things that are far from the truth.

Rena's a drama queen. She thinks her life is falling apart for all of the wrong things. Here, I'll tell her what - when she is left behind by everyone that ever mattered, then I'll let her get close enough so she can smell my breath. Maybe closer.

I pushed into the science room, making sure no one was there and then resigning myself to sit on a desk top. I sat there for five minutes, staring off into space. Then, with a sigh, I picked my bag off and headed to the lunchroom - planning a laugh and a humiliated 'sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to freak out', and then go on with the previous conversation.

They fell for it a little too quickly.

_Don't you see, Aisha? This is why I liked you so much. You listened, even if it was only brief. When no one else in the world gave a damn about what happened to the kid with the scars and the bad memories - you cared. The smiles I faked, the lines I used - everyone fell for them. All but you. You saw through my barrier, broke through it, and stayed in my heart with El while I patched the wall back up. You could break the outside, but once you were inside you were stuck. There was no ridding you from my heart._

_Do you see my life? The way you left it? You could have helped me - but now all I have is people who don't understand. Maybe Raven understands me, if only a little. No, maybe not even him. Definitely not Chung, or Tom (even though both of his parents are dead; and replaced with an awful stepdad), or Lento, Allegro, Noel, or anyone. I was alone, in a different way. And I felt even more alone when I waited for you._

_Because not only was I alone in the sense I said earlier - but when I sat there I felt hollow. Empty. Filled with desperation to see you again. No one understood me like you, not one did. _


	3. Chapter 2: Intentions of Dying

Chapter 3

_I don't really think you get it. You've seen how you've affected my life at school - but you're conscience is probably telling you that other people are at fault for my defects. You know, my family? Yes, I suppose they are - but don't think you're in the clear because you're at fault too. If you had just taken the time to walk back up a stupid hill then I would have never waited there for eternity. And I mean eternity._

_I almost killed myself on one of those branches. Twice. One on purpose, the other on accident. Wait, no, make that three times. (I accidentally fell once. I nearly killed myself, if I hadn't landed on Erika - which, by the way, NOT a smart move.) _

_The first time I faced death was in the winter - January, I think. It was five days after Tom's birthday - a Saturday - and I wasn't feeling so hot..._

Nathan placed a hand to my forehead, sighing, "You feel warm, kiddo. Are you going to feel alright?" I looked up at him from my breakfast.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Truth be told, I was feeling dizzy ever since last night. My body felt warmer than it should have been. When my alarm clock went off - I felt like dying. My throat was dry, and I had a harder time breathing than usual. Well, to be blunt, I was sick.

Erika bolted in the doorway, "What? Is my baby sick?"

"My baby?" Raven questioned. "Elsword and I aren't even-"

"SHUT UP! I don't care if you aren't 'blood related' or whatever, you're all MY babies and no asshole with some neck tie is going to tell me otherwise!" Erika shouted at him. We had problems in the past with social services - saying that we shouldn't be in this house. We should be with our real families. Raven's situation was cleared up (we finally told them that all of his family was dead - something that somehow went unnoticed by them); but mine was still ongoing. I refused to tell anyone that Seris was alive - or that my dad was... somewhere...

Erika then shoved Nathan aside, "Move it!" She knelt down by me, her stern and rude voice suddenly turning sweet and gentle, "Are you alright, baby?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Erika-"

"Mom." She corrected.

I sweatdropped, "Yeah, _Mom_, I'm alright. The heat was just cranked up a bit last night."

She glared at Chung, "What did I tell you about messing with that thing?"

Chung choked on his bread, "W-What? I didn't do anything!"

Raven grinned, "I love how you're always the first to be blamed."

"I hate how you're an asshole." Chung retorted back.

Nathan folded his arms, "Chung. Language."

"But Mom said asshole!"

"Chung!"

"...Sorry..." Raven began to chuckle, making Chung glare at him - but for once he didn't say anything. I smiled. I really did love this family. Their quirks, their smiles. Erika with her loud mouth, and Nathan with his wise words and caring voice. Raven's sarcastic, sadistic ways of thinking - and Chung with his unending love, idiocy, and laughs. The house was never dull - always blooming with life and love.

Though I still couldn't let go of the past.

Erika wrapped her arms around me, rubbing her face against my cheek, "My poor baby! Having to go through Chung's idiocy like that! Why don't you go to your room and get some rest?"

A vein popped in Chung's forehead, as Nathan smiled, "Idiocy? I am NOT an idiot!"

"Dummysayswhat?" Raven said really fast.

"What?" Erika and Chung said at the same time. The three of us - Raven, Nathan, and I - began to laugh. Erika and Chung, now understanding what he said, began screaming and slapping Raven. I smiled up at Nathan, as if to say 'eh, what're you going to do?' but he frowned at me.

While the three fought, he said softly, "Erika's right. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? A man needs his rest."

I averted my gaze, "I'm fine." I had to go wait for Aisha. What if she came back?

Erika grabbed me by my collar, dragged me down the hall, and threw me into my room, "SLEEP!" The door slammed shut, leaving me to ache on the wooden floors and stare at the ceiling.

Nathan was in the police force. He worked on investigations and stopped serial killers among other rough housers. He used to be in the army, but retired when one of his old friends died in front of him. He never spoke of him - so I have no idea about what he was like. He died trying to save Nathan and a few others, leaving his son in care to him. A year after Chung was born he moved out - but he still makes visits to us and comes in for the holidays. He's an eye doctor of some sort.

Since Nathan makes a lot of money, Erika doesn't need a job - but she has one anyway. It's a good paying one too. She works at a Children's Hospital - mixing medicines and making sure the kids get the nutrition they need. Her parents died when she was young from tuberculosis. She lived in an orphanage and met Nathan when his dad died from an over dose. (I have no idea where Nahtan's mom is.) They fell and love and that's that.

I closed my eyes, standing up and walking over to the window. They told me to sleep. They told me to take it easy. But I couldn't. What if.. What if...

_What if you came for me?_

I closed my eyes, just as El barked at me. My eyes snapped open, and I glanced over to my right where El sat on my bed barking at me. He used to be so small, but when I entered high school last semester he began to grow. His height probably reached just below my knees. I smiled at him, "El, have you ever wanted to be an actor?"

_That day was a mistake. I ordered El to go under the covers and pretend to be me while I waited for you - the no-show. Yeah, it's pretty pathetic. I went there and waited for you in the middle of the pouring rain. It was an overcast that day, but I figured that the tree would be enough shelter for me._

_Well, you know what? I was wrong._

I coughed into my elbow again, beads of sweat running down my face and mixing with the rain. It was Winter. There were no leaves on the branches to shield me from the rain. That didn't stop me, however. I just sat at the base of the tree, staring at the gloomy city down below.

The cold rain tapped against my feverishly warm skin. It felt good. I felt like steam was radiating off of me, just as a hot pan would when you set it under the faucet. I let out another shaky breath, and swallowed - feeling even worse because my throat was burning.

The sky was so, so gray. Matching the bleak, dull world.

I watched the path. My eyes blurred for just a moment, and in a flash I saw her soft violet locks. Her pale, beautiful skin. Her dark eyes, swimming with beauty and grace. Her gentle, almost shy smile flashed at me. And then, she waved, and I felt light.

The image began to fade as I met an empty, dark nothingness...

_Yes, I was sick. And I waited for you nonetheless. I went into a coma for a week. Turns out I came down with ammonia or something. If I had sat there for ten more minutes I would have died. Luckily, I didn't finish my breakfast and Erika wanted me to finish. She found out my little trick and got Nathan to come pick me up. Unfortunately, by that time I was already half-dead._

_Actually, I only was in a coma for four days. Erika beat me so hard I slept for another two. And then Raven and Chung combined knocked me out for one. Nathan only slapped me on the shoulder, saying I needed to take better care of myself. When he asked me who in the hell I was waiting for, I could only give him the same answer as the last time. _

_"Her."_

_I don't think they ever found out. Well, maybe Chung and Raven in the end - but not while I was still... well, you should already know. Anyway, the point is - I waited for you. And where were you? Nowhere! That's where you were! At some point, I got so tired of waiting._

_Remember when I said that I almost died twice on those branches? Well, that above was the first time. That was the accident. The mistake._

_Well this is the purposely made mistake._

_When I tried to hang myself._

The rope was in my hands. I was going to do it. Aisha or not, I was going to. I had enough of this world. Everything was so messed up. I bit my lip, and began to speak to no one, "Mother, I'm coming. If you can hear me, try to stop me if you care."

Nothing happened.

I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth. I glared up at the sunset sky. "Does anyone even care? Why don't you stop me? Tell me, if my life was so great, then why am I feeling this way? Mom, Dad, Seris - Aisha! Why? Is this some sort of sick joke? Are you playing with me?"

No response.

I spit at the ground, "Tch, figures." I tied a loop onto the rope, throwing it around one of the limbs. I stared at the tree for the longest time, before sighing and cutting the rope to the appropriate length with the pocket knife I brought. I tied another loop at the end of the rope, and brought it over my head. I then relaxed my legs, and then I felt constricted.

I gasped and sputtered for air, but nothing came. I kicked and squirmed, but nothing seemed to work. And then-

I fell to my knees, breathing once again. Coughing, I held onto my throat and glanced up.

Nathan was standing over me with a disapproving gaze. In his hand was a knife, and in his eyes were tears. Off behind him was his police car, and on the hood was his partner - Allegro's dad.

"What were you thinking?" He asked me in an angry voice.

I stared at the ground, still hunched over my knees, "What're you doing here?"

"Erika told me to pick you up on the way home. Now tell me - what. Were. You. Thinking?"

I released my throat and held onto my stomach, and began to cry, "My mother killed herself. Dad never cared - and neither did Seris!" I began to sob, "I hate my life... I just want it all to end... I want to die... it's not like no one would miss me..."

Nathan knelt down by me, "Elsword, listen to me." I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "There is no such thing as a life worth throwing away. I love you. Erika loves you, Raven loves you, El loves you - heck! Chung loves you. We're family. We stick together."

I grit my teeth, "You are _not _my family. My family hates me - they deserted me. She was the only one-" I cut myself off. I was going to say 'she was the only one who cared', but I didn't want to mention her.

Nathan sighed, "Elsword, a family isn't people related by blood. In most cases, maybe, but a family is a group of people who love each other and protect one another without hesitation. If I had to take a bullet for you, or for Chung, or Raven, or Erika - I would."

More tears began to fall, as I sobbed again. I bolted upwards, wrapping my arms around Nathan and hugging him. I cried harder into his chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

And he only smiled - hugged me back and said, "It's alright, Elsword. Now, I won't tell Erika as long as you promise not to do this again."

I nodded - not wanting to face Erika's wrath.

_I lied to him that day. I broke that promise - years on to come. _

_But that isn't our priority right now. The problem right now is that you don't understand what you made me go through. I almost killed myself - putting me into a coma for weeks. Because you never came back, I really believed that I was on my own. Okay, I know that by now I'm making a scene out of nothing - and that Raven could cope better than I could, but I guess I'm just not meant for dealing with pain. Men usually aren't. I just took it a bit far._

_Too far, actually. I went insane under that tree._

_And so did El._

_You. Killed. My. Dog._


	4. Chapter 3: A Man's Best Friend's Death

Chapter 4

_Yeah, you killed my dog. Well, indirectly. I guess I have fault here too - after all, I am his master. Okay, so I guess this wasn't your fault; but you still have a role here so I'm going to tell you how it happened. Besides, you loved El, so it's only fair you found out._

_It happened in the Autumn. It was the worst day of my life - even worse than the day Seris and Mom left me in the dust. Even worse than the day Chung and I spilt mustard on both Erika's favorite shirt and Nathan's police uniform. (Oh, crap, thinking about it is giving me the sense of fear.)_

"So, is El going to be okay?" I asked the vet for the hundredth time. Nathan placed a hand on my shoulder, but I barely even noticed. My eyes were glued to the vet's.

The vet, dressed head to toe in scrubs, sighed and took off his glasses, "It's hard to say, kid. His two back legs don't look like they'll hold out much longer... how old is he?"

I've had him for as long as I can remember. I don't know when exactly, I just know that I've never lived without him. I bit my lip, "Seventeen." That's how old I was, so that was my best guesstimate.

He shook his head, "That's pretty old, especially for a dog. He's lucky that he's survived for this long... you must really look after him."

Nathan smiled, "Are you kidding? He and Elsword are rarely ever seen apart." His grip tightened on my shoulder. I was ready to cry, right then and there. I wanted my dog out of here. He had no right to die in a vet's office. If he was going to be buried anywhere, it was going to be in a meaningful place.

"Well, then I guess this dog's lived a pretty meaningful life. Full of love and happiness, I'm sure. Well, all I can do now is send him home. Just let him take it easy, and bring his food to him so he won't have to walk. I'd give you some medicine, but I really don't know what would work..."

My eyes stung, and I walked forward to the table El was sitting on. He wagged his tail when I stroked his head. "It's okay, boy. We'll get through this together." He began to pant, licking my hand. My chin quivered, as I hugged him tightly, "It's okay... it's okay..."

_The veterinarian was serious. El was only supposed to have one walk a day. And they were supposed to be very mild - no running, and no distances over a half a mile. His legs were in some really bad shape. I carried him back to the car that day, which was more of a challenge - even with Nathan's help. El was a big dog._

_When we got home, the house was quiet._

"Hello? Erika? Raven? Chung?" Nathan called through the house, as I set El down on the couch. He whined when his hind legs hit the cushion. "Are you guys home?"

I didn't want to deal with Chung. He always tried to make me feel better - and if he wasn't, then he was unintentionally making me feel worse. Raven would probably just place a hand on my shoulder and give me a smile, so he wasn't what I was worried about. And Erika... well, I've known her for years and I still don't know how she would react.

Nathan retreated into the kitchen to continue his search, and I sat down by El's head. I kissed him on the top of his head, and he wagged his tail. I patted him on the head, "Good dog, good dog."

Nathan sat down next to me, "Looks like they all went out shopping. Erika left a note." I nodded, not looking at him. He sighed, "It'll be alright. Just give El some time to recover."

I nodded again, biting the inside of my cheek. I hated crying in front of people.

It was quiet, the only sound filling the air was El's snoring (which wasn't too loud). My mind kept tracing off to Aisha. I hadn't gone to the waiting spot all week because of El's condition. He'd been worrying me so much I hadn't even thought of her.

I sighed, "I'm not going to go wait until El gets better, so don't let me leave. Okay?"

He blinked. I don't think I've really ever seen Nathan's face quite like that. He finally smiled and said, "That's good. You should stay by your dog."

I think he meant that I should stop waiting for Aisha, but I didn't say anything. He probably thought it was unhealthy for me to do that to myself. Which, it probably was. But I would never admit that aloud.

The door slammed open, making the three of us jump. Nathan gasped for a second, and his hand went instinctively to his hip where he usually kept his gun when he was in uniform. But he was casually dressed at the moment, so he had no gun.

Erika stepped into the living room, "How did it go?"

Nathan relaxed, but I stayed tense to the question. He seemed to notice this, so he got up and walked out of the room. Probably to go tell the other three what happened today. I heard their quiet whispers, while I stroked El's head.

_That's how it went for the next three days. I was mostly silent when I wasn't I was trying to mask everything by smiling and making stupid jokes. Too bad they saw through my lies so quickly. _

_Every day I came home from school and spent the rest of my day with El. For once, I didn't bother with you. Didn't worry about you - didn't even think about you. I couldn't stay focused on anything but my precious dog. _

_No one understood my relationship with El until those days._

_And then, on the fourth day, I came home. Guess who wasn't there?_

"El? El? Where are you?" I called out into the house, when I realized El wasn't in my room.

Chung blinked, "Is El not there?"

I shook my head, "No, he's gone."

Raven sighed, "He's probably just lying in Chung's room. You know that dogs like messy places. Or, at least, that was my conclusion when El had actually chewed up Chung's rancid sneaker."

A vein popped in Chung's forehead, "Well, maybe El just likes me. I actually pet him, unlike you, teme." I ignored their bickering and checked in the kitchen. When I realized he wasn't there, I began to open all of our room doors. Raven's room was neat and tidy, as usual, and Chung's room wasn't even visible. I called out to him in the pile of... random things... but nothing happened. I sighed, checking Nathan and Erika's room. There was a shirt or two lying about, some make-up and a brush on the dresser, and a full basket of dirty clothes.

He wasn't there, either.

I checked both bathrooms. No sign of him.

I went into the back yard, and -surprise, surprise- he wasn't there. But the sky was cloudy and gray, and the air was humid. It kind of reminded me of that one day when I went out into the rain while I was sick and nearly...

My eyes widened, and I don't even think I felt tripping on the floor from turning around so quickly in my socks on the wooden floors. I picked myself up, running and staggering into the living room - the location of where the front door was. I didn't even bother with my shoes - I just tore my socks off and threw them at the couch where Chung was sitting. My two non-brothers called out to me, but I didn't listen.

I just ran.

And ran...

And ran...

Until I came up a familiar hill. The tree was covered in dead leaves, and the wind howled - rain coming quicker than I had thought. At the base of the tree... right there in between the roots I had always sat on was... was...

...El...

Tears welled in my eyes. How could this happen? He was my dog! I loved him, I cared about him! Why him? Why, why, why!

I dropped to my knees. The rain came down - drop by drop. But, that wasn't possible... Everything around me was still dry, but my vision was hazy... The tears fell without hesitation. When I had cried before, it never came out like this. Just small drops and a lot of sobbing. But this time... this time they just fell like a full raincloud.

I pulled on my head, screaming and sobbing and crying at the same time. When I got a hold of myself, I blinked through my tears and stumbled to my feet. I wobbled forward, and dropped to my knees in front of my dog.

I remembered all of the times we would play here together. How many lunches we ate together. The pain we endured here.

I took El in my arms, finally realizing why he would basically kill himself trying to get here.

This is where he wanted to die. This was his favorite place to be, because whenever he was here I was too. Our most precious feelings and memories were shared under this tree, all of them together. He wanted to be together with me, always, because he knew I would come back here. He wanted to stay with me. He killed himself in his last moments because he would rather to die here under the tree in the rain than in a veterinarian's office being put down.

I sobbed into his fur, clutching him tightly.

"I love you, El."

_...I wasn't even there in his last moments. I was busy worrying about him in homeroom, when in reality - he was probably already dead._

_Chung and Raven caught up to me soon after. They couldn't move me - not even Erika's threats or Nathan's soft persuasion would move me. I sat there in the storm all night, holding El close to me as if he were still there. The rest of them sat in the car to make sure I didn't kill myself or something._

_El died on October Seventh. I went there every day to sit and talk to him. I really did love that dog. I swear I didn't leave one part out of my life talking to that dog. Not one thought. It was like I narrated my life to him. I sat there in the snow with him, holding an umbrella over his grave so he wouldn't get cold. That grave was always spotless, always shining. I always made sure to keep it in top condition._

_Well, maybe that wasn't your fault. Maybe it wasn't even mine. I'm just trying to play the blame-game, I suppose. Never mind what I said, that part wasn't your fault - nor was it mine. Maybe it is in some ways, but for the most part it was just age coming to him. Everything that lives must die - it's the natural order of things._

_I just wish he could have been there for so many things. _

_Like... when my sister came back._

_Yep - by sister I mean Seris._

_Seris Redmoon._

_God, I hate that name._


	5. Chapter 4: Family Reunion?

Chapter 5

_I hate that name for the obvious reason. She's mean and cruel, and she was definitely never there when I needed her. When dad left, and mom broke far away from sober, Seris always ran away. She never got far, the police caught her before she got out of town, but when she came back she'd always leave again. When mom hit me once and Seris was sitting on the other side of the room, she never did anything. She just watched, with dead eyes. She never cared about me._

_So why did she come back, Aisha? Of course, you probably don't know the answer, but then again - neither do I. She just appeared, as if from thin air. To be honest, I almost forgot about her. I knew it was her almost immediately. Besides our skin colors - I was pale like mom and she was tan like dad - we look exactly alike. It happened probably two months after El's death. I was still adjusting to not having him by my side._

"Elsword, Raven - could you go down the cereal aisle and pick up some of those... um, what were they called?" Erika asked Nathan.

Nathan smiled, "Berry-O's."

"Ah, yes! Thanks, babe! Anyway; Elsword, Raven, could you-"

Raven waved his hand dismissially at her, "Yeah, yeah. We got it. Come on, Quiet-guy." He patted me on the shoulder, and began to walk off. He had been calling me quiet guy because I hadn't spoken that much since... well... I don't really want to bring it up.

Chung groaned, "Why do they get to go?"

Erika grinned, "Because _we're _going to get the rice cakes while Nathan goes to get the milk!"

Chung pumped a fist in the air, "YAY! Rice Cakes! Can we get the triangular kind?"

She scoffed, "Do humans need to breathe? Of course we are! Not getting triangular rice cakes is like... peanut butter without jelly! It just isn't right..." I rolled my eyes as I began to walk away. Chung and Erika were obsessed with rice cakes for some reason. I lost my taste for it a week after the family took me in. Good thing Nathan were there to talk them into making something else, or else we would be eating rice cakes for breakfast, lunch, snacks, dinner, and desert.

I know. It's sickening.

Nathan sighed, "Just try to keep the limit under twelve bowls, okay? I'm not made of money..."

Erika and Chung scoffed and began to walk the other way, deadpanning simultaneously, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

As Raven and I began to walk away, I heard him murmur, "I'll never understand why Nathan married someone like her."

I shrugged, "Maybe he's been hanging around with psycho paths for too long."

"Maybe..."

The two of us turned down Isle Seven, also known as the cereal and breakfast isle. We knew this store by heart because it's the only one we ever go to. It's cheap here (plus it's one of the very few places that _always _have triangular rice cakes). I scanned the isle, until I saw the Berry-O's that Nathan, Raven, and I enjoyed so much.

Raven whistled, "Isn't she a babe?"

I blinked, picking up the cereal and looking at Raven, "Who?"

He smirked, "Rednette at ten o'clock." So I looked off to my left, but no one was there. "Oh, sorry, meant to say two o'clock." So I glanced to my left, and some girl turned around. She was probably a few years older than us, probably in her twenties. Raven nodded, "Yeah, one fine babe. Wanna go talk to her?"

I stared at him, "Remember the last time we went up to a babe to _talk _to her?" It ended badly. VERY badly. So bad that at that moment Raven paled. Turned out the fine woman was in her fifties, and her face was nothing like her figure.

Raven blinked, shaking his head, "No! It won't happen like that again! That was a mistake! Now, come on you pansy!" He took my arm and dragged me over to where the girl was picking out her vegetables.

And of course, my non-brother friend lightly tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, miss, but may I be any help to what you're looking for?"

She turned around. I lost my breath.

It was... it was...Seris? Yes, it was. Her cold dark red eyes just like mine, the tan skin she inherited from father - yes! It was her! But what in the hell was she doing here?

She blinked, "Elsword?"

Raven blinked, "What?" He turned to me, "You know this girl?"

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah. She's my sister." I didn't want to talk to her. Whatever she would say would just be an excuse. How could she have left me like that?

Seris averted her gaze, just as Raven murmured, "Oh... well, then, fancy meeting you here - Miss Ser-" I smacked him.

"You idiot! Don't associate with her! Come on, let's just go and-" I was going to say 'and go find Nathan' but then his voice came from behind us.

"Hey, kiddos. What's going on?" Then he saw Seris, blinked, stared at me for a second, then back at Seris. After a second, he finally asked, "Who's this?"

Raven did that thing where you slash your hand on the air by your neck, as if to say 'don't say anything!'. But it was too late, because Seris smiled and said, "My name is Seris. Seris Redmoon. I'm Elsword's older-"

Nathan interrupted her, "I know very well who _you_ are. Now, come on - Elsword, Raven. Erika and Chung are finally done getting the rice cakes, so let's head home." He placed one hand on both of our backs and ushered us away from Seris. Seris only stood there, as if in a daze - and then I heard crying. A baby crying.

My head turned at the last minute, just to see a man with black hair walk up to Seris - carrying a crying baby. Seris snapped out of her daze when he kissed her on the cheek.

Did that mean... she was married?

With a husband?

...and a child?

_Her life went on. She left a kid in the streets and settled herself down - found a husband and lived her life. How did she do that, knowing that she left a small kid to fend for himself in the outside world? How, if she knew what I went through? Maybe she didn't, maybe she did - all I know is that... she was happy._

_Something made me feel sick when I realized I was happy for her._

_Was it sadness looming there, or was it regret? Forgiveness, maybe?_

_Who knows? All I am certain of is that we never saw each other again._

_It was just that. And actually, I was happy it ended that way. She knew I was in safe hands... and I knew she was happy._

After leaving the supermarket, I helped Nathan place bags in the back of the car while Raven got the car started and Chung and Erika fought over who would get to put the cart back.

Nathan smiled and pat me on the shoulder, "You alright?"

For the first time in two months, I smiled and said (and truly meant it), "Yeah... yeah, I'm okay."


	6. Chapter 5: Finally

Chapter 6

_"This is the end."_

_Is what I told myself that day. I never knew I would've been so right._

_I was getting over El's death, after almost a year. I was seventeen - and it was our anniversary. The day that we last saw each other. When your promise was made, and when you also told me that... that you loved me. _

_We were only seven! You might say, but those words were an impact on both of us. We never kissed, and never went any further, but we held hands and smiled._

_That was all it took. Just three words, and I was cemented there for life._

"So, this is it, huh?" Raven shoved his hands in his pockets, as the three of us - Chung, Raven, and I - stared at the rising of dawn. We were sitting on the roof once more, as the last time we would.

Chung was moving on - to become a part of the army. A Navy Seal.

Raven was leaving the country to study. He wanted to help the medicine world, bring people back to health even if they couldn't afford it. That was the kind of person he wanted to be - ever since his family died.

As for me, I was going to become a veterinarian. I wanted to find ways to save dogs and animals of all kind, to make sure no one lost their special friend. But for that, I was going to have to leave the city.

I was going to have to leave Aisha.

Graduation was eight days ago. Raven got by with all A's, me with B's, and Chung just barely made it. Our days as children were over. We had to grow up - is what they all said.

It was saddening.

I glanced into the back yard, remembering myself as a child playing tag with Chung and El. Nathan would laugh while Erika brought out some lemonade. Then the four of us would sit together and laugh like we would live forever.

When Raven came, almost nothing changed. Other than the fact that Raven was a quieter nine year old than us, that never changed a thing. We still played, we still laughed. We all cried - even Erika (though she would always insist she was sweating through her eyes, then go and hug Nathan so hard he couldn't breathe).

When the spring warmed to summer, when the summer faded to fall - and when everything was gone but the snow.

It was all still there - in the back of my mind where it would be held for eternity.

Chung chuckled bitterly, "Yeah... I suppose it is."

I didn't say anything, but nodded. Raven sighed, standing up. Both Chung and I looked up at him. He smiled, "I used to think I wouldn't be able to live without my parents... and my brother... but I think I don't think I'll make it without you guys. You're my family."

Smiling, I said softly, "Yeah. I don't know what I'll do from here. I mean, I do know, I'm just not sure..."

The sky began to gradually turn orange, and the silence raged. We were brothers... but we weren't sure what was to be said. Almost our entire lives were in this house, in this yard.

Blinking, a sound came to my ears. It was Chung, laughing softly to himself. I blinked, turning to him, "What?"

"It's just... when I was little, I used to always think that you two took all of the attention. I was jealous of both of you, and sometimes I just wanted you to go away. But... now, looking back to that old slide, I realize that I have no idea what I could have done without you guys."

Raven gave Chung a weird look, "Why is that?"

He scratched his head, "Ehh, how do I say this? Remember when we were ten and mom and dad had to go out for some errands? We wanted to play outside, and we were chasing each other but then I went down the slide and I guess a screw came loose because the thing came crashing down."

Raven and I began to bust out, and I said, "Ahahaha! I remember that!"

Tears burst from Raven's eyes, "Yeah, yeah! Remember when he started crying? He looked so proud at the top of the slide, and then it all came crashing down!"

Chung sighed heavily, "_Anyway_, do you remember that I broke my ankle and I couldn't stand - oh, would you two stop laughing?" Which only made us laugh harder.

When we calmed down, Raven wiped tears from his eyes (mumbling something about how he hadn't cried that long in ages) and chuckled, "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, it was just that. I couldn't stand. I didn't know what I was going to do without my mom or dad; and then you two immediately decided to take me to the hospital. You two took turns carrying me to the emergency room. I remember thinking that I was _so _lucky to have you two - and I was right."

I smiled, and Raven followed smirking.

"I'm glad I have you guys," I blabbed out after a long moment of silence. "If not for you, I don't know where I'd be now."

Raven nodded, "Ditto."

Chung grinned, "Let's all promise that no matter what, we'll always be brothers! And that even though we're going far away, we'll never forget about each other!" He held his fist out.

Stacking his fist on Chung's, Raven chuckled, "And that we'll never change."

I placed my fist on top, "And that we'll see each other again."

"Yeah... we'll see each other again." Chung whispered, almost nostalgically.

We all laughed, but were interrupted when Erika's booming voice came up the stairs and on the roof, "HEY! YOU THREE BETTER NOT BE ON THE ROOF AGAIN! Raven, your plane for Africa leaves in two hours! Chung, you're room better be clean, or so help me I'll whip your ass to March thirty-third - WHICH DOESN'T EXIST! And Elsword, you had better have your bag packed for college because I promise you that I will NOT pack it for you!"

Nathan's voice followed afterwards, "And she loves you- ow!"

Raven laughed, "Well, we had better get going. I think we should all know by now that those aren't just empty words."

The two off us chuckled, following behind our non-brother friend. We all stepped through the window and into my room, where we said our good-byes and hugged for the third time. (We aren't huggers.)

The two left my room, and I glanced over to a picture on my dresser of El and I when I was twelve. I smiled at the picture, picking it up and wiping off the dust it had collected.

I wanted to take this picture with me, so I slipped it from the frame and just before I put it into my wallet I saw something written in red sharpie on the back. I flipped the picture over, my eyes widening.

**DON'T FORGET - THE BOX OPENS IN SUMMER, 2011.**

I smiled.

The box that Aisha and I filled - we buried it as a time capsule, to remember the day we met.

I'd have to go there later on, when I say good-bye to El and that I'd be back soon.

I stashed my wallet into my pocket, saying one last farewell to the room I had once known, and closed the door.

_It was such a nice day. I was upset about having to leave El and maybe Aisha - but I couldn't have dwelled on the past forever. It was time to move on, to start my own life and find my own happiness. Maybe even a new dog. Not that it could have replaced El, but I would have still liked to have another._

_I wanted to live - to keep my promise to Raven and Chung._

_It was such a shame I couldn't have._

Closing the old box, I filled the hole back in and fit the box under my arm.

I turned to El's grave - which was perfectly clean and polished as I had left it yesterday. I had asked Nathan and Erika if they could keep the grave in good shape and check on him every once and awhile. They agreed.

"Looks like this is the end, El. Of course, I'll be back. But I'll miss you. Don't worry, Nathan and Erika promised to take care of you while I was away." Something tugged at my heart, and I bit my lip. "I love you, El. Once the holidays come up, I'll be back. And when I finish the first semester, too. And if Aisha should come by, well... just make sure she'll stay so I can see her."

I stood up, walking away from the old oak tree.

Smiling, a tear fell from my eye.

"Goodbye, El..."

_The last thing I remember is the screeching of a car, and seeing the side of a black van coming crashing to my left. I remember seeing Nathan's pure blonde hair - I knew it wasn't Chung's, he had already left for the army - running towards me, screaming incoherent words. There was a blotch of red behind him, and I numbly felt someone's arms around me._

_I was trembling, and the world was turning cold. Something wet was on my face - probably a mixture of blood and tears. _

_The last thing I remember before drowning in infinite darkness was... you, Aisha._

_When I woke up, the world was full of light. Something was licking my face, and when my eyes adjusted - I gasped._

_It was El._

_I sat up quickly, "E-El?"_

_He barked in response, licking my face once more. It must have been a dream, I kept telling myself. But it wasn't. I was dead. I was truly and utterly dead. I wrapped my arms around my once-dead canine friend, "Oh, El! I missed you so much!"_

_Then, I blinked, my hand reaching for my throat. My voice was... squeaky. And my hands were... small. Not only that, but El was just as tiny as when we were smaller._

_"What...? Why am I..."_

_"Elsword-kun."_

_The world, the dead world, froze. Blinking, the gears in my head began to spin around and around until I realized the voice. _

_I gasped._

_The short, silky violet locks and beautiful lavender eyes that was dark as the night. Small pale skin and small plum hands that were held together and her fingers twisted around each other as if nervous. A small, faint blush on her cheeks and a sense of uneasiness._

_"A-Ais...ha...?"_

_She smiled, sadly, "I'm sorry, Elsword-kun. I didn't keep my promise. I tried to go home, but... there was a car, and-"_

_She didn't even get to finish her sentence._

_I jumped forward, staggering, taking her and pressing my lips to hers._

_"I love you, Aisha."_


End file.
